darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Garlandia/dialogue
*'Garlandia:' Good day to you. How are you faring in this terrible new war? :*'Player:' Who are you? ::*'Garlandia:' My name is Garlandia. I am from New Domina, and I am proud to be an icyene. I used to be a noble being, with wings that were the envy of everyone. But I lost them in an act of savagery. I am also of the Godless. We do not heed the call of gods. If we turn a deaf ear to their demands, then they will be forced to fight each other alone. :::*'Player:' How did you lose your wings? ::::*'Garlandia:' I am icyene, and our home was ruled by Saradomin. Though he brought knowledge and wealth to our lands, he also brought war. He demanded that we fight for him, and many did so willingly. At a banquet, he called across the room and asked whether I would be joining his infantry or his bombardiers. I told him that I had no intention of fighting at all. In his embarrassment over my refusal, he gathered everyone into the courtyard. There, he ripped my beautiful wings from me. For an icyene, that is as good as death. :::*'Player:' What is life on New Domina without wings? ::::*'Garlandia:' It is unforgiving. On our homeworld, we migrate regularly from one continent to another. This is to keep in the sun. To be in the cold is almost certain death.Without wings, I could not migrate. I endured the cold for what seemed like forever - basking in the fleeting sun. But I survived when others could not. I did not survive unscathed. My skin has shed its colour - a reminder of the sacrifice I made to be free of a god. :*'Player:' Tell me about Divination. ::*'Garlandia:' Yes. What do you want to know? :::*'Player:' Where did it come from? ::::*'Garlandia:' The art of Divination emerged after the death of Guthix, when wisps and craters manifested in the world. You can harvest these wisps and gather their energy earning insight and influence over the skeins of fate. Some say that this energy is made up of the barrier that was put in place to exile the gods. It has also been said that they contain the lifeforce of the planet itself. :::*'Player:' Why do I need it? ::::*'Garlandia:' Divination has only recently emerged, so those who master it early will enjoy the benefits in the long run. It has many uses. It allows you to construct items that are helpful in daily life. It can save you from death, retain items you might otherwise have lost, or assist you in other skill training. As you can see, it can be very useful. The Godless are actively researching this energy in hope that it can be used to oppose the gods. :*'Player:' Why are you with the Godless? ::*'Garlandia:' I have witnessed a god's savagery first-hand. Saradomin is no paragon of purity and order, as he maintains. He ripped off my wings simply to save face and preserve his dignity. Gods are like us - corruptable and flawed - but with devastating power at their disposal. I rejected Saradomin to underline that point. When a god calls, we do not have to answer. I joined the Godless so that I could seed a thought: that we do not need to worship these gods. With no worshippers left, they will leave us in peace or fight each other directly. We can achieve this victory through strength of will, not blood on a battlefield. :::*'Player:' Does everyone agree with that way of thinking? ::::*'Garlandia:' Many of the Godless see my point of view, but others do not. Kara-Meir is one of them. She believes that force is the only way to answer the rules of the gods. She is fiercely strong, but also hot-headed. We do not possess the strength to kill gods, even with large numbers. Why does she think we can beat them with force? It is lunacy! If we stop worshiping gods, then they will look for their armies elsewhere. We can win through peaceful means. :::*'Player:' Who else is in the Godless? ::::*'Garlandia:' Our numbers are increasing daily, as more and more people realise we do not need these gods. Some of our notable members include a leader of trolls, Fossil. He duelled Bandos when the god claimed his tribe. The battle scarred Fossil, but he is still alive. There is Ux, a demon who - like Kara-Meir - believes we should be fighting the gods. He is looking to break the pacts that Zaros and Zamorak maintain over his people. And there is our wise leader, Biehn. He founded the Godless after the fall of Guthix. He is well versed in many magicks, but portal magic is his specialty. :*'Player:' What do you think of the current situation? ::*'Garlandia:' It saddens me. I cannot deny it. It's a huge, unmissable example of why we should abandon these gods, so that they take their quarrels elsewhere. There is part of me that empathises with the peaceful intentions of Armadyl, but his desire for peace has been bent into a justification for a war. The world will be a better place without these gods. I hope our troops can stop them from becoming too powerful. :::*'Player:' The Godless have troops? ::::*'Garlandia:' Yes, we do. We have powerful enemies, and must defend ourselves. The troops feel that force is the best way to achieve peace with the gods. This is no doubt because they idolise Kara-Meir. Ours is still not a strong force as yet. Stealth and mobility remain our greatest allies for now. :::*'Player:' Who will the troops attack? ::::*'Garlandia:' The troops will attack those who are strongest, so that no one side may gain a foothold. If one side becomes too strong, we will work to weaken them by any means possible. That way, when the battle is over, the victor does not have complete control over this domain. We are making it clear that the winners will have to move on. :::*'Player:' Why are you attacking? ::::*'Garlandia:' It is terrible - hypocritical, perhaps - on my part. I wish we could achieve a godless world without the need for force. But these troops are protection. They are here to protect the lives of innocents who are being caught up in these endless battles. They are here for no more than that. Once we are safe, then we will be able to pursue a peaceful resolution with the gods. :::::*'Player:' Is there no chance you could remain neutral, saving the lives of your troops? ::::::*'Garlandia:' I fear there is no chance of escaping this battle. One way or another, we are all involved. :*'Player:' That is all. ::*'Garlandia:' Don't believe the lies the gods tell you. Tuska Comes Category:The Bird and the Beast